


Kairos

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [153]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kairos: noun: (ˈ)kī¦räs: a time when conditions are right for the accomplishment of a crucial action: the opportune and decisive moment</p>
<p>mid 20th century: Greek, literally ‘opportunity.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairos

He had been planning, practicing, waiting for that moment, 'kairos' one might call it, if one was romantically minded, which really at heart, he wasn't, but he could be, if it was something he wanted from him. He considered. They had never really been on a 'date', not one of those quiet dinners where they chatted or reached for the other's hand across the table, or gone to a movie, or even just taken a walk to the park together...it was an impulsive act when John had angrily pushed him up the stairs after yet another close call:

"What the fuck, Sherlock?!"

In an instant of sheer brainlessness, Sherlock gained the upper hand and pushed John against the door, catching his flatmate in an awkward but passionate kiss. John sputtered, then put his hands into his curls and pulled him closer, returning the kiss with such...he still felt the zing days later. As they stood apart, both breathing as if they were still chasing that last idiot, John pinched his nose and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out:

"Since when do you, I mean, I thought... Shit, I don't know what I thought. Honestly, but, you're not getting out of this by blindsiding me...you can't keep leaving me behind, I can't..."

"Why? Why do you care so much, John? I don't...I'm used to being on my own. No one else has ever cared enough to be my friend, let alone chase after me, because, what? What, you think I need protecting? Why? Just tell me-"

"Because I love you, you idiot."

"Wha- what exactly does that mean?"

"It means, for the love of god, that I would do anything to make sure that you are still breathing. It means, you gorgeous, infuriating, brilliant arse, that I have had dreams of taking you to bed and taking you apart bit by bit til you beg for mercy...and yes, I know, you never do that, but, ever since I met you, I've wanted-"

"Wanted what, John?" Sherlock removed his coat and scarf, slowly and methodically, then reached for the top button of his purple shirt, when John shook his head.

"Please? May I?" Sherlock nodded and took a sharp breath in, as John placed his hands on his chest for a brief moment, then pulled his shirt from his trousers, and slid his chilled hands under his shirt.

"Unnngggggh-"

"Sorry, cold hands, you feel so-"

 

It had been months since that night, and yes, he had begged for mercy multiple times, without regret. They carried on normally otherwise, still bickering, still the same essentially, except they never went to bed angry. Sherlock looked into the mirror, felt for the ring in his pocket and tried again.

"John, I have been waiting for the right time, the perfect moment to tell you, I mean, you know how I feel already, if you don't you are a bigger idiot...no...damn...."

"...I think you meant to say, '...it would make me the happiest idiot on the planet if you would agree to marry me?' Or something to that effect?"

Sherlock nodded as he felt John's arms wrap around his waist.

"Yes, of course. Yes, love."


End file.
